Crown Of Midnight
by Pandora Cipriano
Summary: Sempre ouvimos e lemos estórias onde os cavaleiros de ouro treinam os aprendizes e até mesmo aprendizas, mas e se a estória fosse totalmente diferente? E se fossem eles a serem treinados e por motivos que estão além da compreensão deles? Em uma era onde dragões e feiticeiros ainda existiam, surgia a lenda de que em tempos difíceis Atena reencarna para combater o mal, junto dessa f
1. Chapter 1

Notas Iniciais - Olá fãs do CDZ, aqui estou novamente com mais uma fic de nossos amados guerreiros, eu tinha começado a escrever essa fic no inicio deste ano (2014), porém não cheguei a postá-lo porque estava escrevendo varias fics ao mesmo tempo. Mas agora que estou mais light, resolvi dar continuidade a essa ideia e estou postando a fic.

Ela se passa na era medieval, algo desse estilo, tudo que se passa na fic também eu tiro de base em um livro que acabei de ler, o livro se chama: TRONO DE VIDRO. Se alguém se interessar eu recomendo é muito bom ^^

Bom, tenham uma boa leitura e nos vemos nas notas finais!

- xXx -

**Há muito tempo atrás onde os titans governavam a Terra, Chronos era conhecido como o rei dos titans e do universo. Ele era o mais forte de todos e invencível... Pelo menos até ser morto por seu próprio filho quando atingiu a maior idade. Reia, irmã e esposa de Chronos repartiu cada canto da Terra antes governada por seu esposo. **

**Reia deu para Zeus o domínio dos céus, Poseidon ganhou o domino dos mares e Hades ficou com o domínio do submundo. Uma "terra" onde ele julgaria as almas dos humanos. Zeus se casou com Hera e tiveram filhos que mais tarde vieram a ser deuses. **

**Os deuses e principalmente Zeus era venerado pelos humanos, suas crenças eram fortes e aquilo não agradou em nada a Hades que era o mais temido. Hades passou a odiar a fama do irmão e o amor que sentia pela raça humana, então passou a tramar contra ele e contra Poseidon que era seu braço direito. Da sua força maligna Hades criou três juízes nos quais julgariam as almas medíocres dos homens, esses juízes eram conhecidos como os juízes da morte e correspondiam a uma estrala. **

**A mando do deus do submundo os três juízes passaram a freqüentar o mundo dos humanos e pegar as almas daqueles que julgavam serem impuros e com isso Hades chamou a atenção dos irmãos. Zeus nervoso pela forma como o irmão vinha se comportando avisou-o que se continuasse agindo como bem entendesse iria pagar as conseqüências. **

**Hades zombou do aviso do irmão e ainda o desafiou, enfrentou-o afirmando que ele havia ficado fraco e mole como os humanos. E que se continuasse assim aquilo seria a sua ruína. Para o deus dos mortos humanos não passavam de criaturas mesquinhas e que se ele fosse o governante da Terra o mundo passaria a temer os deuses e não amá-los. **

**Preocupado com o que Hades poderia fazer Zeus criou então o Olimpo, um lugar nos céus onde somente os deuses poderiam entrar. Com isso os humanos ficaram desamparados da proteção dos deuses e passaram a temê-los... Bem como Hades queria e aproveitando essa brecha ele para tomar o domínio da Terra reuniu seus juízes acompanhados de mais 108 cavaleiros nos quais ele chamou de espectros e atacou o mundo dos vivos. **

**Porém fora nesse dia, nesse primeiro ataque que levou a uma guerra quase interminável que Hades conheceu o que é ter medo. Zeus poderia ter ido para o Olimpo e lavado os outros deuses consigo, mas antes de partir Zeus deixou aos cuidados de Poseidon sua filha... A pequena Atena. **

**Com apenas sete anos Atena entrou em batalha contra Hades quando o mesmo tentou espalhar o caos e destruição, nem mesmo Zeus sabe explicar como uma criança conseguiu ter mais força que um deus adulto. E foi naquela guerra sangrenta que Atena utilizando seu poder selou Hades. **

**Hades fora brutalmente derrotado por Atena que não passava de uma deusa criança, seu corpo era frágil, mas conseguiu enfrentar um deus com tamanha destreza e astucia. O deus dos mortos se sentiu tão miserável que se escondeu em seu castelo enquanto os juízes tomavam conta do submundo. **

**Zeus não podia estar mais orgulhoso de sua filha, mas sabia que Hades não desistiria. **

**E nem mesmo Atena. **

**Carregando consigo o mesmo amor do pai pela humanidade e o planeta em que viviam, Atena fez um pedido a Zeus. O selo usado para selar Hades havia um defeito, ele só o manteria selado por apenas 200 anos, após esse tempo o selo seria desfeito e os espectros poderiam pisar novamente na terra dos vivos. Assim como Hades voltaria. **

**Zeus perguntou então qual era o pedido de sua filha... Atena pediu ao pai e senhor dos deuses que reencarnasse em forma humana a cada duzentos anos, que seria a época em que Hades retornaria e procuraria Atena para outra guerra. **

**Zeus ciente de que o tempo dos deuses logo seria extinta acatou o pedido da filha e a deixou no comando da Terra tendo como ajuda o deus dos mares. **

**- o.O.o – **

**Como Atena previu duzentos anos se passaram e o selo fora rompido dando inicio a primeira Guerra que fora chamada por Zeus de Guerra Santa. Na época Atena já era adulta e dona de uma sabedoria e força que nenhum outro deus possuía, ao seu lado no combate estava Poseidon e seus guerreiros. **

**Assim como Hades criou os espectros, Atena criou guerreiros com uma energia pura e forte... Vendo o quão forte eles eram e a energia que emanavam deles os mesmos ganharam o nome de cavaleiros de Atena ou cavaleiros da esperança, mas havia aqueles que lutavam ao lado dela tendo como principal objetivo prender Hades novamente, ele eram chamados de cavaleiros de ouro. Suas armaduras eram reluzentes e douradas, seus cosmos (energia) eram puros e intensos e próximas a de um Deus. **

**A Guerra Santa fora mortal resultando na morte de Atena, porém Hades fora selado e drasticamente machucado pela lança de Poseidon que também ficou ferido. **

**Ambos os deuses foram para o Olimpo deixando a Terra em total domínio dos homens, homens que começaram a ficar gananciosos e deixaram os deuses desgostosos com suas atitudes, menos Atena que ainda acreditava no poder que eles tinham dentro de si. **

**- o.O.o – **

**Tempo se passou e a historia ou lenda da Guerra Santa fora passando as gerações dos homens, mas depois de certo tempo ela perdeu força e os deuses eram lembrados como meras lendas ou historias para crianças dormirem. **

**Outras historias sobre esse feito eram contadas e em uma delas diziam que quando o selo de Atena era rompido Hades escolhia um ser humano para possuir o corpo, já que o tridente de Poseidon deixou seu corpo de deus muito fraco e para pisar na terra dos vivos ele precisaria de um corpo puro. **

**Mas isso era apenas lenda – diziam os humanos. Mas o que não sabiam era que essa lenda estava mais viva do que nunca, bastava apenas acreditar. **

**E agora uma nova Guerra Santa está prestes a ser travada e muito sangue será derramado. **

**-xXx- **

Notas Finais - Bom esse foi apenas o Prologo, que conta como a lenda dos cavaleiros dourados surgiu e se perdeu com o passar do tempo. Quando escrevi essa fanfic quis por algo diferente e espero que de certo... Como na sinopse mesmo diz sempre vemos aprendizes sendo treinados e fiquei curiosa em saber como seria se fosse ao contrario, se fossem eles a serem treinados e descobrirem que um mundo diferente existe.

Espero que goste e postarei o primeiro capitulo de verdade, para saberem como vivem os cavaleiros de TLC normalmente... Não esqueçam de comentar!

Bjos


	2. Chapter 2 - Nova Era

**Notas iniciais: Nesse capitulo iremos ver o que cada guerreiros de ouro faz, como disse no capitulo passado eu tirei algumas coisas, ou melhor, tirei base do livro que li e isso inclui nomes de estados e outras coisas.**

**Ilirya: é um estado que fica depois de um deserto, a capital dela é Ródorio que é uma pequena cidade de comercio e que depende disso para sobreviver. A cidade é muito precária já que o governante da mesma não liga para o povo e por isso existe muito roubo na cidade.**

**Adarlan: Estado onde se encontra a cidade branca, sua capital é Atenas onde fica o Santuário e é governado por Sasha que é rainha. Sendo que somente as pessoas que vivem no santuário sabem que ela é Atena. A cidade de Atenas é uma cidade rica, existem assaltos claro, mas a guarda da rainha está sempre de vigilância. Porém Sasha é muito amada por seu povo. **

**Boa Leitura! **

**-xXx- **

**VILA RODÓRIO – ESTADO DE ILIRYA **

Como de costume a pequena cidade de Ilirya estava movimentada, até porque a vila de Rodório era conhecida por seu mercado noturno e onde serviam a melhor bebida de toda a região. O portão da vila estava aberto, o sol queimava o solo seco e o pouco vento que soprava conseguia mover os grãos de areia que repousavam por sobre o chão.

Carroças puxadas por bois ou búfalos chegavam a vila extremamente cansados, viajar pelo deserto não era tarefa fácil. Apesar de a vila ser um ótimo lugar para se viver e dona de um comercio gigantesco ela ficava longe do centro da cidade governada pela rainha Sasha a governante de toda Adarlan. Porém alguns andam indo contra ela, já que andam correndo boatos sobre um ser maligno com a alma de Hades perambulando por ai.

- Vocês viram! – exclamou um homem que trazia um pedaço de papel em mãos, todos ao redor dele se viraram – Ele atacou de novo!

- Quem atacou? – questionou outro puxando o papel, porém seus olhos se arregalaram – Espectros! – disse.

Os rumores que corriam por toda o estado de Ilirya, era que espectros almas mortas vivas que obedeciam a Hades estavam andando livremente pelas redondezas matando como bem entendia. Mas o que os deixou amedrontados fora que boa parte do exercito de Adarlan fora esmagado brutalmente, de 200 homens somente 25 sobreviveram. E retornaram para Atenas, cidade central de Adarlan.

Mas a euforia toda daquela noticia fora apagada quando alguns homens da guarda de Ilirya adentrou a vila ultrapassando o portão de ferro onde muros altos cercavam a mesma, três homens estavam montados em cavalos e olhavam para a expressão de medo estampada em alguns. O do meio que tinha longos cabelos repicados olhou com os olhos semicerrados para eles bufando em seguida.

Como sempre por onde passavam atraiam olhares, alguns diziam que eles eram relaxados e faziam pouco caso de todo esse rumor, já outros pouco importavam apenas torciam para não morrerem. Ignorando os olhares seguiram em direção a grande casa noturna que era uma espécie de hotel também, mas um hotel diferente se é que entendem.

Pararam os cavalos e desceram, após amarrá-los seguiram em direção a grande casa noturna. Subiram os degraus devagar e entraram...

- Olha quem chegou! – berrou um deles.

- Poderia gritar menos, Kardia? – reclamou Degel passando por ele junto de Hasgard.

Os três faziam parte da guarda policial de Rodório.

- Continua o mesmo, pelo que vejo – disse o dono do lugar.

- Sísifo meu amigo – tornou a exclamar Kardia que foi até ele e o abraçou.

- Levaram mais tempo dessa vez – disse retribuindo o abraço cumprimentou os outros dois e os levou até o balcão para ficarem mais avontade – O mesmo de sempre? – perguntou já se pondo atrás do balcão.

Sísifo era um rapaz, melhor dizendo, era um homem já feito e tinha um negocio próprio mesmo que não seja a coisa mais certa a se fazer, mas dava lucro. Junto dele se encontrava El Cid, um amigo de infância e um irmão. O mesmo era barmen e servia as mesas.

- Mas é claro – sorriu Kardia – E bem forte dessa vez!

- E você vai pagar pela bebida? – exclamou El Cid que limpava uma mesa. Kardia se virou para ele com desdém, sabia que o outro era sempre distante e um pouco recluso da sociedade, mas sempre implicava com ele por conta das bebidas não pagas na casa.

- Deixe ele El Cid! – disse Sísifo – Então como foram? Os boatos são verdadeiros? – perguntou ele baixo.

- Depende de que boatos está falando, ultimamente boatos é que não faltam – suspirou Degel – Fica até difícil manter a calma nas pessoas, elas estão muito agitadas.

- Também não é para menos – disse Hasgard – Seja quem for que está liderando esse exercito ele é bom, bom o bastante para plantar medo nas pessoas.

- Dizem que ele é a personificação do mal, alguns dizem que é próprio Hades reencarnado – cochichou enquanto preparava as bebidas – Como era o campo de batalha?

De repente os três se calaram, até mesmo Kardia que era o mais tagarela abaixou a cabeça e deixou que seu silencio falasse por ele.

- A pior cena que já vi nunca vi tantos corpos em toda minha vida – disse Hasgard – Pareciam que até mesmo mortos não haviam encontrado a paz.

- Todos eles estavam com os olhos abertos, suas expressões era algo fora do normal. Pareciam que suas almas ainda sofriam mesmo depois de mortas – continuou Degel.

Há algumas semanas, um ataque a vila vizinha forçou a guarda policial de Ilirya a ir até a vila atacada, mas ao chegarem lá a cena que viram fora a pior de todas. Pareciam que estavam em território de Adarlan, onde guerras sangrentas aconteciam com freqüência. Levaram muito tempo procurando algum sobrevivente, e quando viram que não sobrou nenhum tiveram que dar um enterro digno a aquelas pessoas. Uma cena que não sairia da cabeça deles.

O silencio que pairou no ar fora interrompido pelo sinal da porta se abrindo, todos ali presentes (uma meia dúzia somente) se viraram para a porta para ver quem eram os clientes. Uma postura firme e imponente fora adotada por quase todos ali ao verem aqueles seres que pareciam ser de outro mundo.

- Lemurianos – disse Degel somente para ele, seus olhos estreitos olhavam e analisaram cada centímetros daqueles dois homens e uma mulher.

Os lemurianos eram um povo temido pelos humanos, alguns dizem que eles são pessoas do mal que venderam sua alma para Hades, outros dizem que são feiticeiros, já outros dizem que os lemurianos são pessoas que carregam uma paz divina e são venerados como deuses. Eles moram nas montanhas do Tibete, localizado no país de Terrasen. Seus olhos eram incomuns devido as cores serem diferentes do normal, não possuíam sobrancelhas e no lugar havia dois pontos estranhos.

- Sejam bem vindos – sorriu Sísifo cordial, por mais que desconfiasse de lemurianos ele devia ser imparcial quanto à nacionalidade das pessoas, afinal qualquer um era bem vindo a "casa" dele.

- Obrigado – disse um deles que possuía os olhos violeta.

- Mudando de assunto... – começou Kardia virando-se para o balcão – Onde está Regulus?

Sísifo suspirou e os serviu.

- Por ai como sempre, ultimamente ele anda me dando trabalho demais – disse – Anda muito quieto e reservado, ele não era assim. Aconteceu alguma coisa naquele vale de rochas que ele não quer me contar – falou.

-Deixa o moleque, Sísifo. É da idade, com quantos anos ele está mesmo? – disse Hasgard bebendo um pouco da bebida.

- Dezesseis – disse o grego.

**- o.O.o – **

Mantinha seus olhos fechados enquanto sentava naquele banco de madeira, todos os dias ele ia até aquela pequena igreja confessar seu pecado. Ainda tentava entender o que acontecia, o que aconteceu com ele em meio aquela viajem. Sua mente estava tão confusa que pensar no ocorrido era difícil. Abriu os olhos pela primeira vez desde que chegara quando sentiu tocarem-lhe o ombro. Virou-se para a pessoa e viu o semblante sempre calmo daquele homem, parecia que nada o abalava nem mesmo a maior catástrofe tirava aquela paz que o habitava.

- Vejo que veio novamente – disse ele sentando-se ao lado do outro – Ainda com pensamentos que o deixam sem dormir?

O outro nada respondeu.

- Albafica? – disse o nome do rapaz de longos cabelos azuis e lisos, seu olhar era marcante e forte.

- Como posso dormir sabendo que matei alguém? – disse Albafica.

Um sorriso singelo cresceu nos lábios do loiro, ele não era padre e muito menos entendia a religião daquele povo em Rodório, porém compreendia a aflição guardada dentro do peito do outro.

- O que eu fiz foi errado – disse com sua voz rouca e aveludada.

- O que você fez foi salvar alguém, um pequeno garotinho será muito grato pelo que fez – disse o loiro – E a mãe dele também. Imagine se você tivesse voltado para dar a noticia de que o filho dela fora morto por um ladrão.

- Mas isso não me reconforta, eu pequei – disse ele ainda olhando para o altar todo enfeitado – Por que me diz essas coisas? Por que diz que o que eu fiz não foi nada de mais?

- Eu vim de uma região diferente da sua, lá nada disso era importante... Quero dizer, as roupas, casas, comida, dinheiro, nada do que tínhamos era importante somente a paz interior no qual tanto buscamos – explicou – Porém nossa região fora destruída pelos espectros e tomada pela chama do mal que corrói os corações daquele seres.

Albafica encarou Asmita com pura curiosidade e desconfiança, como alguém como ele poderia saber tanto sobre os espectros?

- Você parece saber bastante sobre eles – comentou.

- Apenas sei porque os vi na noite em que atearam fogo em minha cidade, apaguei em meio a floresta e acordei com o cheiro de cinzas que restou da minha adorada cidade – falou.

- Por que então permanece calado quando algumas pessoas zombam dos espectros?

- Essas que pessoas que zombam deles, são pessoas fúteis e que ainda não viram o terror que eles podem causar. Além do mais são pobres almas que se perdem em meio a álcool produzido pela bebida, suas mentes ficam muito mais lentas do que quando sóbrias – disse se levantando – Não deve ficar se corroendo assim, Albafica. Você fez algo bom, mesmo que tenha sujado suas mãos para isso.

- Mas isso não explica o que fui capaz de fazer! – exclamou alto fazendo sua voz ecoar pela igreja – Como fui capaz de fazê-lo sangrar com somente uma rosa? Isso... Isso...

- Isso é ridículo? É algo inacreditável? – disse parando de andar e permanecendo no centro da igreja – Se aceitar o que é capaz de fazer verá que pode mudar o mundo – disse virando um pouco o rosto – Não estamos sozinhos...

- Sozinhos? Como...? – franziu o centro confuso demais para formar uma frase decente.

- Há outros como nós e acredite, esse ser está mais atormentado que você – disse por fim, Asmita deu apenas um aceno com a cabeça e saiu andando indo para o fundo da igreja onde era seu lar.

Albafica ficou ali parado perto do banco vendo Asmita sumir de sua visão, ainda ficou alguns segundos processando o que havia escutado. Tudo parecia tão louco, tão... Inexplicável. Virou-se e logo saiu da igreja andando em passos apressados, precisava voltar para a loja do senhor Walter e voltar a vender as rosas ou então perderia o emprego.

- Onde estava Albafica? – perguntou o senhor Walter, um homem gordo com bigodes, porém de bom coração.

- Na igreja senhor, perdão pela demora – disse.

- Tudo bem, em momentos de agonia o melhor a se fazer é confessar nossos medos e tormentas – disse Walter – Mas agora vamos voltar ao trabalho.

- Sim senhor – disse pegando o avental.

**- o.O.o – **

Um pouco distante da vila cercada pelo enorme muro, ficava um vale de rochas onde servia de esconderijo para vários bandidos e saqueadores. Um local escorregadio e muito perigoso se não souber andar, ainda mais se estiver sozinho. E por azar do destino uma pequena garotinha se perdeu enquanto andava por aí sozinha se afastando o suficiente de sua mãe para deixá-la preocupada.

Um grupo de ladrões que vivia escondidos no subterrâneo de uma caverna encurralaram a pequena garota que agora se escondia atrás do corpo do pequeno rapaz que aparecera para ajudar. O coitado não passava de um simples rapaz de dezesseis anos, estava todo estropiado devido aos golpes de socos e chutes que levara. Mas preferia ser machucado do que deixar a pobre garotinha nas mãos daqueles homens que não tinham boas intenções com ela.

- Até quando vai ficar nessa rapaz? – disse um deles que parecia ser o líder – Você mal se agüenta em pé – riu assim como os outros.

Porém ele não se deu por vencido, levantou-se novamente mostrando para eles seu olhar afiado. Podia estar levando a pior, mas se uma coisa que aprendeu com seu tio Sísifo fora a nunca abandonar aqueles que precisam de ajuda, sejam eles quem for. Receberia golpes até mesmo se ela fosse uma lemuriana.

- Não vou deixar que a machuquem! – berrou Régulos que tinha um filete se sangue escorrendo por sua boca e nariz.

- Tudo bem, temos todo o tempo do mundo – disse outro se aproximando e dando um chute o fazendo voar e atingir uma parede rochosa.

Seu ombro já estava machucado e havia um corte no braço, sua mão foi em direção ao ombro quando atingiu aquela parede, seu corpo todo estava dolorido. Ele caiu sentado, sentia-se exausto. Seus olhos miraram a figura pequena da menina de cabelos loiros, provavelmente tinha uns nove anos.

- Então como vai ser? Vai sair do nosso caminho e entregar a garota para nossa diversão ou podemos nos divertir com você lhe batendo até a morte? – disse o líder que se aproximou e mirou o punho n direção de Regulus, mas antes mesmo que pudesse pensar Regulus segurou a mão dele e algo lhe queimou – O que é isso?! – exclamou soltando sua mão e vendo uma queimadura.

- Chefe! – disse outro que tinha a voz tremida devido o medo. Todos olharam para ele e viram algo de diferente, Regulus olhou para eles com o olhar feroz, muito mais do que antes, parecia o olhar... – Parece o olhar de um leão! – exclamou se afastando.

Regulus se levantou sentindo aquela sensação novamente tomar conta de si, havia sentido pela primeira vez esse calor reconfortante quando tivera uma briga com Sísifo e viera para o vale de rochas e descarregou sua raiva dando socos nas rochas, mas em um dos socos algo cresceu dentro dele e fez um poder enorme sair de suas mãos em um brilho tão forte que ele mesmo não foi capaz de ver. Porém o estrago fora algo descomunal e forte capaz de fazer um buraco no centro da rocha.

Desde então ele vem guardando aquilo para ele o que tem causado certas brigas com o tio.

- Melhor se afastarem – disse entre dentes – Pessoas como vocês me enojam, não valem nada e são piores do que esses espectros!

- Calma lá rapaz, nem sabe se esses espectros existem mesmo – disse um deles – E o que você vai fazer? Parece um fracote que quer bancar o forte, mas mal consegue levantar um garfo – disse e explodiu em gargalhadas.

- AH! – emitiu Regulus fazendo a cor dourada que envolvia seu corpo aumentar e causar medo nos ladrões.

- O que diabos é isso? – disse um deles com medo.

Tudo o que ele queria era poder fazer aquilo novamente, queria proteger tanto a garotinha que faria qualquer coisa. Mas não sabia como, de repente ele não viu mais os ladrões... Na verdade não viu mais nada a sua frente, somente a imagem de uma bela mulher de longos cabelos em cor lilás e com a aparência de um anjo.

"_Faça-o" _

Ouviu-a dizer e ele se assustou, ela sorria para ele de forma gentil.

"_Abra seu coração e faça-o..." _

Depois disso algo mais forte se apoderou dele e palavras se formaram em sua mente com tanta força que ele até podia tocá-las se estivessem a sua frente. Ele movimentou os braços e então o esticou gritando as palavras formadas com tanta convicção.

- _**RELAMPAGO DE PLASMA! **_– gritou e um raio de luz fortíssimo se formou, porém ele fora o único que conseguiu ver os fios de luz atingirem os ladrões os machucando.

Já os homens se quer viram o que lhes atingiu, apenas sentiram fincadas rasparem por todo o seu corpo e então caíram no chão desacordados e mortos. Regulus arregalou os olhos diante do que viu, sua respiração acelerou e o medo logo se apossou dele como da outra vez.

- Você ta bem?! – exclamou a menina agarrando a ele novamente, Regulus demorou a processar tudo, mas logo respondeu.

- Sim, estou bem – disse olhando para os homens caídos no chão – E você?

- Eu to bem – falou sorrindo.

- Melhor voltarmos – disse ele puxando a menina.

O que Regulus não esperava era que aquele poder fosse tão grande e que atraísse a atenção das pessoas da vila, todos sem exceção saíram ou pararam de fazer o que faziam para ver o grande brilho dourado que se formou em direção ao vale. Sísifo acompanhado de El Cid, Kardia, Degel e Hasgard saíram da casa noturna para ver o que era.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ta meio na cara né? – falou alguém.

- Você e sua bela educação, né Manigold – exclamou El Cid.

- Então para que perguntou? – retrucou.

- Esquece ele Cid – falou Sísifo – Nunca vi nada igual.

- Apareceu de repente, e veio La do vale das rochas – avisou Manigold.

Asmita que também havia saído da igreja parou em frente a ela e sentiu o olhar de Albafica sobre si e assentiu mostrando claramente que aquele brilho era da outra pessoa como eles. Asmita também sabia de seu poder descomunal, porém como era dotado de uma sabedoria quase igual aos dos lemurianos não se assustou.

- Tudo bem pessoal não foi nada demais – gritou Hasgard – Provavelmente algum idiota explodindo algo – continuou ele – Melhor fazer essas pessoas se acalmarem antes que novos rumores se espalhem.

- Acha que isso fora coisa... – começou Degel deixando a frase morrer.

Hasgard assentiu. El Cid em seguida cutucou Sísifo ao ver Regulus aparecer e todo machucado novamente.

- Por Deus Regulus, onde estava e o que houve com você? – disse o tio.

- Não foi nada tio – respondeu serio e sem olhar para ele.

- Ninguém se machuca por nada e olha como fala comigo – disse serio – Anda fale, onde estava para ficar todo machucado desse jeito?

- Em lugar nenhum! E para de me amolar! – berrou ele entrando em seguida na casa noturna as pressas.

- Ih parece que alguém chegou à puberdade – comentou Manigold.

Sísifo olhou serio para o homem e em seguida entrou para poder ir falar com o sobrinho, mas fora impedido por Hasgard.

- Deixe-o sozinho Sísifo, talvez ele converse com você depois – sugeriu.

- Ele não era assim Hasgard, ele sempre fora aberto comigo – olhou com pesar na porta.

Manigold abriu a boca para falar algo, porém se deteve quando El Cid tirou uma faca de sue bolso. Rapidamente o comerciante foi embora voltando para sua tenda, não seria burro o suficiente para irritar o rapaz. Todos na vila sabiam da fama de boa mira que Cid tinha, ainda mais que ele sempre fora bom com facas. Não queria perder a cabeça por uma coisinha tão pequena.

**- o.O.o – **

**Adarlan – Santuário **

De repente todo o santuário pareceu entrar em colisão, da mesma forma que aquela onde de poder chegou até lá rapidamente fora embora. Ela não perdeu tempo e logo correu em direção ao templo 13 onde fica os aposentos de sua deusa e governante de Ardalam. Sentiu o clima ficar pesado no local, mas depois lidaria com aquilo. Correu o mais rápido que seus pés conseguiram e logo já se encontrava correndo pelos corredores largos e mal iluminados do templo da deusa da guerra.

Virou em um corredor quase escorregando e logo viu o aglomerado de gente na porta do salão das armaduras.

- Saiam da frente! – empurrou a todos em seu caminho – Senhorita Sasha?! – exclamou ao ver o brilho do cosmo poderoso dela e a armadura de leão que também brilhava.

Logo o brilho a deixou e ela então se virou para sua amazona que estava preocupada.

- Mais um despertou – sorriu docemente.

- Senhorita... – disse.

- Fique calma Natasha, está tudo bem – disse ela.

- Como assim mais um despertou? – questionou ela.

- Quero dizer que o portador da armadura de ouro de leão enfim despertou – disse ela – Acho que teremos um novo lugar para organizar a competição.

- Desculpe, mas... Tem tanto tempo que estamos procurando pelos guerreiros dourados que começo a acreditar que eles não reencarnaram – disse temerosa.

- Não o culpo por pensar isso, mas tento ser otimista – falou andando pelos corredores e sendo seguida por Natasha – Mas desta vez sinto que é um deles.

- Na semana retrasada você disse que sentiu o cosmo da armadura de peixes lhe responder, mas depois nada aconteceu...

- Sim, é verdade. Mas agora fora diferente, porque eu vi o rapaz – disse sorrindo de forma contente para a amazona.

- C-Como? – parou de andar.

- Eu vi e falei com o rapaz, não passa de uma criança ainda... Mas quem sou eu para falar isso já que sou apenas dois anos mais velha que ele – completou – Prepare suas amazonas, quero que vá até a cidade de Ilirya e avise sobre a competição, nos encontraremos dentro de dois dias.

- E sobre... Você sabe quem? – perguntou e viu o olhar da moça abaixar ficando opaco.

- Quanto a Aspros, não tenho outra alternativa senão deixá-lo ir. Se essa é a vontade dele, que assim seja. Não posso interferir no destino de ninguém – falou, mas no fundo dos olhos da deusa era nítida e palpável a tristeza.

- Defteros também está desolado – comentou encarando o chão.

- Não é para menos, afinal eles são irmãos gêmeos – disse ela virando-se – Você já tem as coordenadas, leve apenas duas amazonas contigo Natasha – disse.

- Sim, Atena! – falou.

**- xXx - **

**Notas finais: O próximo capitulo será postado daqui duas semanas e sempre no domingo. Assim fica mais fácil para mim...**

**Bjos e até a próxima! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Apenas uma gota

**Notas Iniciais: Olá pessoal! Aqui está mais um capitulo para voces! Espero que gostem e nos vemos nas notas finais!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**- xXx -**

**Em Algum Lugar Em Meio A Floresta De Ardalam **

O único som produzido naquele vasto lugar era o pisar de seus pés na grama que continha alguns gravetos e folhas secas, já nem sabia mais quanto tempo estava andando, mas podia deduzir que a bastante tempo. Sentia seu corpo cansado e sua respiração já começava a ficar mais densa fazendo sua garganta secar.

Ele simplesmente passara horas andando, acordara bem cedo e arrumara suas coisas na pequena bolsa que arrumava para guardar seus pertences. Daquele dia em diante era um homem sem casa, sem um lugar certo a pertencer. Ainda sentia a raiva lhe dominar completamente, ainda não acreditara no que aconteceu.

Bem diante de seus olhos estava seu irmão gêmeo a ganhar a armadura dourada de gêmeos? Aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, uma ilusão criada por aquela bruxa. Como alguém igual ao irmão poderia lutar contra guerreiros tão poderosos? Ele lutou arduamente, treinou a serio, sempre fora o mais forte. Mas talvez tenha subestimado o irmão, jamais pensou que ele tivesse tanto poder.

Partir depois da decisão de Atena fora a melhor coisa a se fazer, não sabia ao certo para onde iria, mas qualquer lugar bastaria. Após andar tanto escutou um barulho de água vindo de uma cachoeira e para lá ele andou adentrando arbustos, assim que a viu se aproximou e ajoelhou na beirada. Depositou a bolsa ao seu lado e mergulhou as mãos na água refrescante, molhou o rosto sentindo o frescor que acalmava sua pele.

Seus olhos se movimentaram rapidamente ao escutar um barulho, ou melhor, ao sentir a presença de mais alguém naquela parte da floresta. Cuidadosamente retirou uma pequena adaga da bolsa e deixou-a frente ao corpo, quando sentiu a presença mais forte e mais próxima Aspros não pensou duas vezes e se levantou virando-se bruscamente pondo a adaga no pescoço daquele ser.

Rapidamente ele empurrou a pessoa de encontro a uma arvore próximo a si, mas a figura que parecia ser de uma mulher sumiu rapidamente virando fumaça. Seus olhos se arregalaram com tal fato, olhou ao redor enquanto escutava as risadas insanas dela.

- Assustado cavaleiro? – disse ela fazendo sua voz dar eco.

- Não sou um cavaleiro e quem é você?! – gritou ainda empunhando a adaga que era sua única arma.

Rapidamente a mulher se materializou a uma distancia dele mantendo o sorriso quase diabólico nos lábios finos e refinados. Seus cabelos negros com uma luz meio roxa quando o sol batia caiam por detrás de suas costas até abaixo das nadegas, usava um vestido de tonalidade azul e um corpete de armadura na altura dos seios que eram volumosos. Seu olhar transparecia pura maldade.

- Parece assustado? Os meses de treinamento deixaram você com problemas, cavaleiro? – disse ela com a voz maliciosa.

- Já disse que não sou um cavaleiro – disse entre dentes apontando a adaga para ela – Quem é você? Uma feiticeira que mora nas terras de Terrasen? Ou será que mora nas montanhas geladas de Amaroth? – rosnou.

- Nenhuma das duas, de onde venho as pessoas não costumam falar – disse ela se aproximando dele – Elas estão, digamos assim... Meio mortas sabe – sorriu de lado diante da perplexidade dele.

- Mortas? – recuou um passo.

- Meu amado amo me mandou até aqui, ele sim vê muito potencial em você... Aspros – disse sumindo e aparecendo novamente atrás dele e agora com a adaga dele em mãos – Está disposto a me ouvir ou posso acabar com sua vida medíocre agora mesmo? – perguntou fincando a ponta da adaga no pescoço dele fazendo um pequeno furo, mas nada de mais.

- Estou ouvindo – disse somente.

- Muito bom – sorriu soltando a adaga que foi pega por ele.

- O que seu amo ou seja lá quem for quer? – perguntou.

- Ele não é qualquer amo, ele é alguém cujo poderes são mais fortes do que imagina – disse – Somos pessoas da noite, que andam nas sombras e suga a vida dos pobre mortais... Meu amo controla todo o submundo! – disse em toda sua gloria.

Aspros arregalou os olhos quando compreendeu de quem ela falava.

- Hades, o deus do inferno?!

- Isso mesmo, Hades é o único governante dessa Terra imunda. Se não fosse por aquela nojenta da sobrinha dele, ele já seria o rei – rosnou.

- Atena não é...

- Não ouse defende-la na minha frente, humano! Ou não me controlarei e acabei com você, pode ser forte e tudo mais, mas não gosto quando me irritam – disse virando-se para ele.

- Ainda não disse o que ele quer comigo – disse.

- Hades quer você para ser seu mais novo guerreiro espectro, se aceitar você irá comandar os espectros e será o braço direito dele, sem falar que os juízes irão lhe obedecer também – disse ela.

Aspros a olhou de cima abaixo analisando a oferta, mas ele não era idiota sabia que tinha mais alguma coisa escondido nas entre linhas.

- E para ser o braço direito dele, eu tenho que fazer o que? – disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Como sabe Atena está a procura dos cavaleiros de ouro que reencarnaram, sua missão para ter tudo o que quer é encontrá-los e matá-los – falou passando os dedos entre os fios lisos – Isso inclui seu irmão também – completou.

Aspros a encarou incrédulo e ela sorriu.

- Bobinho, acha mesmo que Hades vai poupá-lo por ser seu irmão gêmeo? Obvio que não – falou.

- E se eu recusar? – falou a olhando desconfiado.

Ela se aproximou sorrindo de canto.

- Aspros meu querido, não existe recusa a nenhuma oferta do senhor Hades – falou em sussurro – Você vai fazer o que ele ordenar.

- Quem disse? – falou ele se afastando dela – Não sou capacho de ninguém, se quiser matar meu irmão mande-o fazer pessoalmente. Tenho mais o que fazer...

Dito isso ele se abaixou pegando sua bolsa e estava prestes a se enfiar novamente entre os arbustos quando algo agarrou seus pés, pareciam linhas finas e quase invisíveis de se ver. De repente ele ficou imóvel enquanto olhava atentamente aquela mulher se aproximar dele.

- Eu disse que uma oferta do senhor Hades nunca, jamais é recusada por nenhum mortal idiota – disse retirando um pequeno frasco de entre os seus seios, ele era pequeno e continha algo escuro dentro dele.

Ela o destampou e Aspros sentiu como se sua alma fosse sugada com somente aquele cheiro, ele tentava se mexer, porém parecia inútil. Sentiu a franja ser afastada de sua testa e ela virar o frasco pingando uma gota somente no centro da testa. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando sentiu aquela gota invadir seu interior, tudo pareceu sumir e somente escuridão se apoderou de sua alma.

Depois disso ele não sentiu nada além de uma pequena dor na cabeça, forte o bastante para deixá-lo desacordado. Assim que a vertigem acabou Aspros caiu duro no chão com os olhos desfocados.

- Pandora! – chamou alguém que estava coberto por um manto negro e rasgado nas pontas, seu rosto estava escondido, mas ela sabia quem era.

- Obrigada por me ajudar, Minos – disse ela fechando o frasco – Hades ficara contente em te-lo do nosso lado.

- Melhor irmos, você levou tempo demais para convencê-lo – disse o juiz.

Minos pegou o outro o colocando nos ombros, Pandora abriu um portal para o mundo dos mortos e então entraram. Teriam muito o que fazer.

**- o.O.o – **

**Ardalam – Santuário **

Ela soprava a franja repicada que fazia os fios finos levantarem e caírem de volta em sua testa, estava entendia e isso era nítida em seu semblante. Fazia horas que Sasha entrara na sala das armaduras e não retornara, sua fiel acompanhante e líder das marinas estava ao seu lado.

- Relaxe senhorita – disse a amazona.

- Já faz horas que ela está lá dentro, o que será que houve? – perguntou com sua voz suave.

Após soltar essa frase a porta do salão principal onde ela estava fora aberta e por ela Sasha e Natasha entraram.

- Finalmente, estava ficando preocupada – falou Serafina.

Seraphina era filha única de uma família rica de Wendlyn, porém seu destino mudara quando descobriu ser a reencarnação do deus Poseidon. Afinal o deus sempre esteve ao lado de Atena e Zeus nas batalhas contra Hades. Serafina era uma garota meiga, educada, fina e bem sofisticada, sempre se mantinha calma diante de qualquer situação. Mas ultimamente seu pobre coração vem reclamando diante das perdas tanto de Atena quanto dela, era inúmeros os guerreiros que já morreram em confronto contra os espectros de Hades.

- Perdão por preocupá-la – falou Sasha – Tenho boas noticias, mais um guerreiro foi encontrado.

- Como? – falou ela surpresa- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim, eu consegui vê-lo através do cosmo – disse Sasha sentando-se no trono adornado de pedra refinada e acolchoado no assento e encosto – A contrario do cosmo de peixes, este eu consegui ver claramente. O cosmo veio do país de Ilirya, mas precisamente na vila de Rodório. Ele é novo, provavelmente dois anos mais novo que eu.

- Um garoto? Pensei que tivesse a mesma idade que Defteros – comentou ela sentando no segundo trono – Quais as ordens?

- Natasha escolherá duas amazonas e irá até Rodório, faremos o torneio para ver quem ganhara a honra de ganhar a armadura de leão, peixes e quero escolher outra armadura – disse ela.

- Vai escolher três de uma vez? Está louca? Ira chamar muita atenção de Hades, ele irá pensar que está desesperada – falou Seraphina – Não seria melhor pensar primeiro?

- Não, estou certa do que estou fazendo – disse Sasha – Pode se retirar Natasha, mas avise-me sobre as escolhidas.

- Sim, senhorita – falou – Com licença.

Dito isso Natasha se retirou do salão principal, assim que saiu as portas foram fechadas novamente. Andou pelos corredores sem pressa, porém em sua mente vasculhava as amazonas e pensava em qual delas seria a melhor escolha. Pensou em levar uma aprendiza para assim aprender melhor e novos ensinamentos. Porém sabia que sua prima que era aprendiza iria ficar no seu pé para ir junto, melhor descartar essa possibilidade.

Ao sair do templo 13 ela desceu as escadas e deu de cara com uma amazona marina, ela tinha os olhos afiados e intensos, parecia uma visão perturbadora quando olhava para eles, ela até sentia um frio na espinha quando via aqueles olhos prateados em sua direção. Era como se visse a morte que queria lhe pegar.

- Olá Natasha – disse a amazona.

- Olá – falou sem dizer seu nome.

Algumas amazonas diziam que ela era um ser humano com sangue misturado, sua mãe uma humana comum e seu pai um lemuriano das terras de Terrasen. Após o breve cumprimento cada uma seguiu seu curso, mas Natasha logo se deteve quando uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Elsa! – gritou.

- Sim?

- Recebi ordens de ir até Ilirya onde irei anunciar a próxima competição pela armadura de ouro, tenho que levar duas amazonas de minha escolha – disse e a outra sorriu de lado – Quer me acompanhar?

- Agüentaria a compania de alguém com o sangue misturado?

Natasha estreitou os olhos.

- Então o que dizem a seu respeito é verdade?

- Meu pai era um lemuriano – falou descendo alguns degraus, ficando bem próximo dela – Aceito se me disser que minha linhagem não a incomoda.

- De maneira nenhuma – falou.

- Quem é a outra?

- Dabria – respondeu a morena.

- Tudo bem, que horas partimos?

- Ao amanhecer, viajar durante a noite está perigoso – anunciou.

- Certo, nos vemos amanha cedo então – respondeu voltando a seu percurso.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não? – repetiu pela quarta vez.

Após se encontrar com Elsa, uma marina, Natasha fora para a arena para encontrar com Diana onde a mesma se encontrava treinando Dalilah e Karina, duas aprendizas a amazonas de Atena. E em meio ao treino sua irmã mais nova, Karina, escutou as ordens de Sasha. De imediato Karina se recrutou para acompanhá-las, mas Natasha disse um grande e enorme NÃO.

- Qual é maninha, você vai ver vou ficar quieta – disse Karina.

Karina era uma garota alegre, energética para ser mais exata. Era agitada demais e nem mesmo o mais pesado treino conseguia descarregar toda essa energia consumida, ela possuía cabelos negros intensos, olhos castanhos e pele bem clara. Sua melhor amiga era Dalilah, uma garota tímida e certinha, loira e olhos claros.

- Karina, não acho que seja uma boa idéia. O país de Ilirya pode ser nosso visinho e não estar muito longe, mas terá que atravessar o enorme deserto que nos separa. Não é um caminho muito fácil e que seja para uma aprendiza – comentou Dalilah tentando fazer a amiga mudar de idéia.

- Se eu precisar de ajuda para me fazer mudar de idéia eu lhe chamo – disse com descrença – Você devia me ajudar e não ir contra mim.

- Adoraria conhecer Rodório, mas ainda somos meras aprendizas – falou.

- Não me interessa, não tenho medo desse tal de Hades. Ele não parece ser grande coisa, caso contrario já teria nos atacado com seus espectros – disse ela convicta.

- Ele não nos atacou ainda, porque seu objetivo é outro – falou Dabria que era mestra delas – Também concordo com Natasha, você ainda não está pronta e outra que nem amazona você é.

- Caramba desse jeito minha alta-estima vai pro bueiro – disse rolando os olhos – Tudo bem eu desisto. Mas pode-me falar quando vai voltar?

- Provavelmente não irei voltar tão cedo, Sasha disse que irá nos encontrar lá. Com certeza ela e a senhorita Seraphina irão para lá daqui dois dias, vocês duas ficarão aqui sobre a proteção das outras amazonas e marinas.

- Ta, mas quem vai proteger as duas, senhora mandona? – disse ela fazendo bico.

- Defteros irá acompanhar as duas junto de Alba e outros guerreiros – disse Natasha.

- Caramba, só três guerreiros? – disse.

- Ah claro que não Karina – suspirou Natasha, logo depois seu olhar avistou ao longe alguém sentado na arquibancada da arena enorme em que se encontrava.

A figura estava de cabeça baixa e parecia com o pensamento longe.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Natasha.

- Péssimo, ele não falou com ninguém desde que entrou – comentou Dalilah.

- Ele treinou um pouco, mas logo depois parou e desde então está sentado daquele jeito. Dá para ver que a partida de Aspros o abalou muito – disse Dabria.

- A senhorita Sasha também não está nada bem com a partida dele, ele fora um grosso em falar aquelas coisas a ela – disse a amazona – Por mim teria sido punido antes de ir embora.

- Também, mas não somos nós que damos as ordens por aqui – voltou a falar Dabria – Corram em volta da arena duas vezes e façam aquecimento e depois estão liberadas para o almoço.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Karina e Dalilah juntas.

- Quando partiremos? – perguntou.

- Amanha bem cedo, pouco antes de o sol nascer – disse – Viajar a noite está perigoso demais, não podemos facilitar. E tem outra coisa... – falou fazendo a amiga a encarar – Eu chamei Elsa para nos acompanhar, tudo bem para você?

- Elsa? – disse e encarou o chão – Já sabe do que estão falando dela?

- Sobre ela ser metade lemuriana? Sim, já sei e a própria Elsa confirmou isso – disse – Por isso estou perguntando se está tudo bem para você.

- Desde que ela se comporte, sabe como aqueles olhos podem ser perturbadores – ralhou.

- Eu sei – sorriu.

**- o.O.o – **

**Ilirya – Vila Rodório **

- Regulus! – chamou Sísifo após bater a porta do quarto do sobrinho, porém o mesmo não respondeu. Ele suspirou e então falou: - Pelo menos desça para o jantar.

Após isso saiu andando pelo corredor, desceu as escadas da cobertura que era onde moravam e seguiu até a escada que dava ao térreo da casa noturna. No salão encontrou-se com El Cid que servia uma mesa. O amigo o encarou e Sísifo apenas moveu a cabeça em negação, depois foi até o balcão cuidar das bebidas.

- Oh Sísifo, ainda tem quarto vago? – perguntou Kardia.

- Ah tem? Mas para que a pergunta Kardia? Sabe que pode ficar aqui, até já deixei dois quartos separados para vocês – disse – não precisa pedir.

- Ah não é para mim não – disse ele que apontou para um homem de chapéu esquisito. Sísifo estreitou os olhos e saiu detrás do balcão.

- Poderia ajudá-lo senhor? – perguntou.

O homem levantou aquele chapéu pontudo e sorriu.

- Eu gostaria de um quarto, para passar a noite. Sou um comerciante ambulante e me disseram que aqui conseguiria um quarto por um bom preço – falou.

- Ah sim, mas no momento tenho um quarto disponível. Mas ele está ocupado, se não se importa em dividi-lo – falou.

- Tudo bem, se o cara não encrencar – falou.

- Seu nome?

- Dohko – respondeu.

- El Cid! – gritou – Cuide das coisas aqui, eu já volto! – falou e recebendo o aceno do amigo – Me acompanhe senhor Dohko.

Sísifo acompanhou Dohko pela casa noturna, a casa era varias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Tanto servia para homens que queria privacidades com as garotas que dançavam ou cantavam no palco, como servia de hotel para bêbados que esqueciam onde era suas casas e para hospedes de verdade.

- O senhor tem um belo negocio por aqui, não é atoa que me falaram que esse era o melhor lugar da cidade – disse o viajante.

- Obrigado – falou.

Adentraram um corredor grande onde ficavam os quartos para os hospedes, era um corredor longo, acarpetado de tom vinha e meio avermelhado nas bordas. As paredes meio cinza claro, tendo as portas de tonalidade marrom escuro.

- Esse é seu quarto, costumo ter duas copias de cada quarto – disse entregando a copia da chave – Com licença – pediu ao bater, recebeu um "entra" do rapaz que se encontrava ali e logo ele abriu a porta – Perdão por interrompe-lo, mas gostaria de saber se se importaria em dividir o quarto. – falou sem jeito – A casa está um pouco cheia hoje.

O homem de olhos incomuns e marcas nítidas na testa olhou para o dono da casa noturna e para o homem ao lado dele.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar. Não me incomodo – respondeu ele.

- Bom então este é seu quarto, mais tarde desça e aproveite o show da casa e o jantar. Depois falaremos do pagamento – falou.

- Obrigado – respondeu Dohko.

Sísifo saiu e deixou os dois a sós. Dohko olhou o quarto que era bem refinado, havia duas camas de solteiro e tinha uma enorme janela entre elas, uma cômoda logo abaixo com duas gavetas. Um armário para guardas as roupas e uma porta para o banheiro.

- Puxa vida a vista é linda! – comentou ele animado. Dohko era o tipo de pessoa que fazia amizade fácil, era comunicativo, esperto e tinha um carisma que conquistava fácil – Ah perdão, não me apresentei. Chamo-me Dohko – estendeu a mão a ele.

O homem olhou para ele um tanto desconfiado.

- Shion – disse pegando na mão dele.

- Nunca vi um lemuriano na vida – comentou com um sorriso – É verdade que podem fazer magia?

- Não é bem magia – comentou Shion sem jeito, não estava acostumado a ver pessoas o tratando tão bem assim, normalmente era sempre recebido com olhares desconfiados – Somos muito estudiosos, sabemos ler em três línguas antigas, claro que temos alguns dons raros...

- Que tipo de dons? – perguntou ele ainda mais animado.

Shion moveu as mãos e fez com que a cômoda entre as duas camas se mexesse, depois de muito balançar ela acabou levitando como se fosse um truque. Dohko ficou estupefato com aquilo e sorriu abertamente.

- Caramba, que demais! – exclamou quando a cômoda voltou para o lugar, aquilo fez Shion sorrir de lado.

Jamais vira algum entusiasmado como ele.

- Um cavaleiro foi escolhido! – berrou um homem entrando as pressas na casa noturna, na mesma hora Sísifo retornava para o salão.

- Que afobação é essa homem? – disse ele.

- Perdão Sísifo por entrar assim, mas... – ele tomou fôlego e mostrou um papel que estava pregado na parede de avisos da vila – Parece que a rainha Sasha encontrou um guerreiro e ele está usando a armadura de ouro de gêmeos – falou.

Sísifo tomou o papel e leu, Kardia, Degel, Hasgard e El Cid se aproximaram dele para ver também. No papel dizia que a armadura de gêmeos havia ganhado um cavaleiro, porém não dizia o nome do mesmo.

- Então é verdade – disse Degel – As lendárias armaduras de ouro realmente existem.

- Sim – respondeu Sísifo ainda olhando o papel.

- Do que adianta alguém vestir uma armadura dourada se nem mesmo consegue impedir esse cara de sair matando por aí – falou Kardia retornando a mesa onde estava, Hasgard fez o mesmo seguido de Degel.

- Isso vai causar bastante tumulto – disse El Cid, Sísifo concordou.

Sísifo entregou o papel ao homem e voltou a seus afazeres. Depois do pequeno ato afobado do comerciante de panos as coisas se acalmaram na casa noturna, a noite já pairava por sobre a vila e o movimento na casa ia aumentando. Alguns senhores importantes chegaram para aproveitar da compania das moças que viviam ali em troca de trabalho. Era estranho para Sísifo aquilo, se soubesse que tipo de trabalho seu irmão mais velho tinha deixado para ele quando faleceu teria fechado isso e transformado em um hotel somente.

Mas agora era tarde, além do mais ele tinha um sobrinho para sustentar ainda. E ao pensar nele seu olhar foi em direção as escadas um pouco escondidas no fundo do salão, pensava em Regulus trancado naquele quarto. Normalmente era a única coisa que ele vinha fazendo.

Pouco depois Manigold adentra a casa fazendo mais barulho que Kardia, os dois se cumprimentaram e sentaram na mesa para beber. El Cid apenas negou com a cabeça, quando aqueles dois se juntavam... Pelo menos Degel estava ali poderia ajudar a carregá-lo depois. Enquanto isso no quarto de numero 78, onde Dohko e Shion estavam, o comerciante ambulante saiu do banheiro vestindo uma roupa limpa.

- Não vai descer? – perguntou ele enquanto abotoava a camisa.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia – disse enquanto lia um livro com escritas estranhas.

Ali Dohko entendeu o motivo e moveu a cabeça para os lados.

- Esqueça o que as pessoas vão dizer, vai desmaiar se não comer – disse ele – Dá para ver na sua cara que está aqui dentro desse quarto desde que chegou.

- Você é bastante observador – disse Shion fechando o livro – Mas aceitarei sua oferta, vou descer com você.

- Ótimo, assim que fala – disse ele sorrindo – Dividimos uma mesa e ninguém mexe com você – piscou, fazendo o outro sorrir minimamente.

- O que vão querer? – perguntou El Cid assim que Dohko e Shion sentaram-se a mesa próxima ao palco.

Os olhares foram inevitáveis, ainda mais em Dohko que estava na compania de um lemuriano, mas o comerciante parecia nem se importar.

- Duas bebidas e o melhor prato que tiverem, por minha conta – sorriu Dohko.

- Seria muita falta de consideração da minha parte se não pagasse também – disse Shion – Contas separadas.

- Como quiserem – disse El Cid saindo.

Dohko como era tagarela logo iniciou uma conversa com Shion, sua curiosidade sobre os lemurianos era nítida e ficava surpreso a cada fala do outro. Pela primeira vez Shion sentiu-se bem-vindo a um lugar e confortável na presença de alguém também. Mas a conversa fora interrompida quando dois homens levantaram as canecas e começaram a cantar, Degel apenas pos a mão no rosto em total vergonha.

Kardia e Manigold já estavam bêbados e mais para lá do que pra cá, Hasgard apenas ria da cena. Estavam tão bêbados que eles já estavam de pé e dançavam um com o outro, dando o braço e rodando. As pessoas que estavam ali riam e outras nem ligavam, Sísifo apenas olhava enquanto observava a movimentação da casa noturna.

Enquanto a movimentação aumentava, em seu quarto Regulus ainda se encontrava deitado encarando o teto. Ignorou todas as batidas do tio a sua porta, não queria falar com ninguém, afinal de contas nem mesmo ele entendia o que se passava com ele mesmo. Levantou-se e andou até o banheiro, precisava se lavar e cuidar desses machucados.

Adentrou o banheiro, retirou a roupa suja pondo-a no cesto e depois ligou a torneira para sair a água que com muito custo saia. Esperou um pouco e então após ter a banheira cheia a desligou. Entrou devagar e sentiu os olhos lagrimejarem ao sentir as feridas arderem por causa da água que estava morna, após conseguir sentar-se sem reclamar ele se acomodou ali apoiando a nuca na borda da banheira. Fitou o teto e novamente sua mente vagou até o acontecimento de horas atrás, não esperava conseguir fazer aquilo e não esperava que a vila toda visse.

Tratou logo de afastar aquilo da cabeça e começou a se levar, mas fora um erro terrível já que sentiu as feridas arderem ainda mais. Seus olhos já derramavam lagrimas tamanha era a dor, após limpar as feridas e a si mesmo, ele saiu enrolado na toalha. Em seu armário no banheiro tinha uma caixinha que seu tio deixará lá para quando se machucava, pegou-a e sentou-se na cama passando uma pomada esquisita por sobre os cortes. Depois se vestiu e saiu do quarto, gostaria de ficar lá, mas seu estomago já devia estar comendo os outros órgãos devido a fome que lhe matava.

Assim que desceu os olhos de Sísifo encontraram com os seus, Regulus apenas virou o rosto e sentou em uma mesa qualquer o mais distante dele. El Cid logo levou um prato para ele que devia estar com fome, e realmente estava já que começou a comer uma gula fora do normal. Pelo menos ele estava comendo, pensou Sísifo.

**- o.O.o – **

**Santuário **

O refeitório estava cheio e como de costume a falação e o barulho era algo constante naquele momento, um tanto demais para ela na verdade. Natasha não parecia se incomodar com aquilo até parecia um tanto alheia a tudo, Karina e Dalilah conversavam sobre algo que ela não conseguia prestar atenção e apelava para a leitura de lábios, mas o barulho era tanto que ela se perdia.

Afastou o prato já vazio e se levantou no banco passando uma perna de cada vez, Natasha apenas a olhou enquanto a mesma saiu com um aceno de mão. Ao sair de toda aquela inquietude Dabria sentiu seus ouvidos se acalmarem e o silencio dominar sua alma, não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava do barulho. Na verdade quanto mais silencioso melhor, era quieta e gostava de ficar na dela. Natasha era a única que tinha um contato mais intimo com ela, afinal as duas treinaram juntas e eram melhores amigas.

Ao sair do refeitório e andar pelos corredores iluminados com tochas até a saída, Dabria decidiu andar por aí. Nem mesmo ela entendeu porque estava indo na direção da arena, mas deixou que seus pés a guiasse. E ao chegar lá pela passagem olhou ao redor procurando algo que nem ela sabia, porém logo descobriu quando viu aquela figura ainda parada na mesma posição e no mesmo lugar.

Defteros. Era esse o motivo. Era difícil negar que se sentira atraída por aquele homem desde que o vira, apesar de ter um irmão gêmeo Aspros nem de longe era tão bonito e sensual quanto Defteros. Porém a personalidade reservada e séria, um tanto distante também complicava qualquer aproximação dela. Mas resolveu arriscar um pouco.

Caminhou na direção dele sem fazer muito barulho, Defteros estava de cabeça baixa com os braços apoiados nas pernas. Seus pensamentos deviam ser bem perturbadores ou então intensos para fazê-lo ficar daquele jeito por tanto tempo. Ao sentir a aproximação de alguém ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou com o olhar extremamente azul da amazona de prata.

A arena era iluminada por inúmeras tochas acesas e aquele clarão causado pelo fogo delas dava um ar belamente sensual na amazona que Defteros não podia ignorar. Realmente Dabria era muito bonita, mas beleza não queria dizer nada.

- Desculpe... Ah... Incomodá-lo – começou sem saber ao certo o que falar.

- Algum problema com Atena? – perguntou tornando a abaixar seu olhar para o chão forrado de areia fina onde seus pés tocavam.

- Não, ela está bem – disse prontamente – Apenas vim ver se está tudo bem, você não apareceu para jantar.

- Perdi o apetite – respondeu somente fazendo Dabria engolir em seco.

- Tudo bem então, apenas fiquei... Hmm... Preocupada – confessou – Você ficou quieto o dia todo, não é do seu normal.

Mas depois se arrependeu do que disse, era lógico que ele ficaria daquele jeito depois da briga que tivera com Aspros, das coisas que ele dissera para Atena e da forma como partiu.

- Desculpe – disse por fim e dessa vez Defteros a olhou e de uma forma intensamente.

- Pelo que? – estreitou os olhos.

Dabria baixou seu olhar procurando algum ponto onde se focar e então disse:

- Pelo seu irmão, queríamos ter podido ajudar – confessou após um suspiro.

- Não foi culpa sua, além do mais acho que ninguém poderia ajudá-lo – disse por fim.

Aquele talvez fosse o maior tempo recorde que já tivera ao conversar com ele, sem falar que ela e Defteros só trocavam meras palavras como bom dia e boa noite.

- Acho que no fim Aspros nunca gostou de perder – comentou se levantando, dando a morena uma noção do tamanho dele e... Puxa ele era realmente alto sem falar que a armadura de gêmeos ficara bem nele. Novamente ela engoliu em seco.

- Por que diz isso? – falou meio em transe.

- Aspros e eu sempre fomos pessoas que viviam nas ruas de Atenas, roubávamos para dar aos mais necessitados – contou – Na verdade eu sempre fiz o trabalho pesado enquanto Aspros sempre levava a fama, nunca fui do tipo que me dava bem com as pessoas até porque a historia que me envolvia assustava tudo mundo – falou encarando o céu cheio de estrelas.

- Fala do fato daquela historia ridícula de você ter nascido sobre uma estrela do mal e tal? – disse cruzando os braços – Se me permite falar, acho isso ridículo! O caráter de uma pessoa não é definido sob que estrela ela nasceu ou... – falou seria – O caráter de alguém é montado através dos atos dela. É nisso que eu acredito e é isso que passo para minhas pupilas.

- Elas têm sorte de ter uma mestra como você – falou e pela primeira vez em seis meses Defteros esboçou um sorriso, de canto, mas era um sorriso e o mais lindo que Dabria já vira.

- Obrigada – falou sem jeito e corada.

- Não disse nenhuma mentira – falou andando – A gente se vê amanha...

- não vou estar aqui amanha! – falou e ele parou virando-se para ela – Vou sair em "missão" com Natasha.

- Que tipo de missão? – falou se aproximando dela.

- Não é bem uma missão, a senhorita Sasha nos mandou ir até Ilirya, mas precisamente na capital Rodório para anunciar o próximo torneio – contou.

- Outro? Pensei que todos os torneios iriam acontecer aqui.

- Mudanças de planos, Atena está bastante confiante de que o próximo guerreiro se encontra lá – disse.

- Entendo – falou fechando os olhos por um breve momento e os abriu novamente – De qualquer maneira boa sorte e tomem cuidado. Não sabemos quais perigos podem encontrar.

- Tomaremos – disse.

Em seguida Defteros assentiu e se retirou andando em passos firmes e dignos de um cavaleiro de ouro, Dabria permaneceu ali parada apenas o observando. Enquanto seu coração palpitava fortemente dentro do peito.

**- xXx - **

**Notas Finais: Espero que tenham gostado! Não esqueçam de comentar e até o próximo capitulo! Bjos**


End file.
